


(Prequel of) Therapy

by VenezuelanWriter



Series: Therapy [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Caretaking, Christmas Presents, First Kiss, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind the beginning of Barry and Cisco's relationship.</p><p>(From post-Fast Enough to Versus Zoom).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Prequel of) Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> The time from scene to scene varies but it’s easy to follow up because of canon/episode related references.

_Hey man. I know you’re blocking everybody off, but I’d love to have some company to watch a doctor who marathon??_

Barry doesn’t text back but Cisco isn’t surprised since as far as he knows, Barry just keeps talking to Iris and Joe because he lives with them and has no other choice. Cisco hasn’t been able to get him to talk to him in this whole time; he’s tried texting him (sometimes texts short and casual, others long and reflexive about the reasons why he couldn’t blame himself for what happened) and calling him (sometimes leaving voice messages, sometimes not).

However, there’s a knock on his door later that day. He doesn’t think he’s ever been taken more off guard when he learns it’s Barry, carrying with himself a bag of several snacks.

“The invitation for some TARDIS fun is still up?” He asks shyly, shrugging.

Cisco carefully processes what’s happening. “Sure, come in.”

Barry is happy at first that Cisco doesn’t mention how awful he's treated everyone, but he knows the right thing to do is to apologize for being a jerk. He also thanks Cisco for insisting so hard on talking to him, because it’d made him well during his realizing-this-isn’t-my-fault process.

Cisco accepts the apology and everything is fine –they’re back to being best bros easily.

* * *

Cisco is waking up on the Allen couch from a men’s night with even Joe included. They watched a baseball game and had Keystone City pizzas and beers. Quality time.

He goes to Barry’s room to borrow a shirt and damn, Barry actually has it all. He’s singing in the shower and he does it like a fucking angel.

_Oh, don’t you wonder when the lights begin to fade? And the clock just makes the colors turn to gray…_

Cisco smiles at the imaginary picture of Barry singing with shampoo lather on his head. The song isn’t familiar to Cisco, so he makes sure to remember the lyrics to google it later.

He turns and decides to go downstairs without the shirt; this feels like he’s invading his friend’s privacy. At least he now knows something more about him and this new knowledge of his could be eventually useful. 

* * *

“Guess what,” Cisco says excitedly, punching Barry’s arm when he’s back at Jitters.

“What?” Barry asks, trying to read the shorter man.

“Lisa.” Cisco points to his back with his thumb. He lifts his eyebrows. “She just _kissed_ me.” It sounds like he can’t believe himself as if it is too good to be true.

“A criminal, sister of a criminal,” Barry starts to list off, “one that tried to killed me and kidnapped you, also daughter of a criminal, who’s-”

“Hey, I got your point!” Cisco defends himself. Barry smirks. “She has a heart and she deserves more, though.” He sighs and gives his coffee another sip. Shrugging, he says, “I like her.”

“Oh, _really_ ,” the speedster answers rolling his eyes playfully, because for real: how couldn’t he have noticed?

* * *

“Thanks for earlier. You know, the naming and everything.” Cisco says from his usual spot at the cortex, behind the main desk. Harry had taken away from him the right of deciding when to tell everyone about his unexplored powers and just did it himself inconveniently, but at least when Barry took the freedom of naming him it had been accurate.

“It’s the least I could do for the guy who does the heavy artillery on naming every single meta that comes around,” Barry replies turning lazily on his spinning chair.

“And who helped you go on a _literal_ blind date,” Cisco points out, giving himself some credit.

Barry giggles. “Yeah, that was pretty awesome. And speaking of which, now _you’re_ having a date!” He remembers Cisco’s previous flirting with Jitters barista, whose name Cisco mentioned was Kendra.

Cisco sighs contently. “She’s _so_ pretty.”

“I prefer my girlf- _Patty_.” He corrects himself. After all, there wasn’t anything stated yet.

“Oh, so you two are taking the next step?” Cisco asks surprised, pretending to be somewhat offended.

“Kind of? We kissed goodbye but I don’t want to rush everything and ruin it.” Barry shrugs.

Cisco nods thoughtfully and says, “She seems like someone who likes labels, anyway.”

* * *

Cisco is sitting on the living room floor of Barry’s house. He turns to him putting the popcorn bowl down. “I am and always shall be your friend.”

Barry is on his favorite end of the couch with his own snack bowl. Putting a Dorito in his mouth, he asks, “You’re really telling me that every time we watch this movie?”

“Hey, it’s an affection sign, lemme be,” Cisco replies frowning.

“Alright, alright,” Barry says smiling and his face goes serious. He sits up straight and places his right hand over his heart, honorably. “I always shall be yours.”

* * *

It had been Cisco’s touch that made him realize he couldn’t feel his legs. Why on Earths there had to be his friend’s hands, the same that had helped him so much before, those that let him know something _that_ wrong was happening? Maybe he should be thankful. Those same hands were offering nothing more but comfort the moment they were placed on his currently insensitive legs.

He would’ve rather not knowing until later or finding out on his own and having some time to process it, though. But at least it was Cisco, cute and touchy Cisco, highly qualified chef and caretaker Cisco.

“Don’t you don’t actually have anything better to do than watch me all day and prepare me food? I bet it’s more productive hanging out with Kendra,” Barry complains from his bed. He doesn’t like to be treated like this, like if he can’t take care on his own. He actually can’t, but someone spending 24/7 with him kind of depresses him.

The wheelchair is next to his bed and so is Cisco on a puff he brought just to make himself as comfortable as possible while he watched after Barry.

Cisco looks up from his phone, apparently locking it before he does so. He sighs, Barry is _freaking_ stubborn. “Kendra is not in a wheelchair. And she’s not my best friend, so she understands I have to be here.”

“What did you tell her anyway?”

“She thinks you’re wearing a cast because your leg stuck in the subway doors.”

Barry shakes his head in disbelief, but he’s smiling softly anyway. “I can’t believe you actually said that.”

“If you wanted me to tell her your secret identity you just had to ask.” He gets his legs on the bed, getting even more comfortable and yawns.

“I know, fine. And I do appreciate it, you taking turns with Iris to take care of me and everything,” he admits. He knows Cisco doesn’t have to be here but that he still chooses him over a girl because he’s a good friend. He also knows there is nothing but good intentions on the attention he’s giving him and how much he’s worrying on his well-being.

“I bet is easier if you don’t have a lifetime crush on your nurse, right?” He likes to think he’s the favorite one (just like that time he assumed Joe was talking about him when he referenced to Barry’s best friend) and the reference is crystal clear.

“Nah, I’ve moved past her. I’m totally focused on Patty now.”

Cisco nods. “I’m glad to hear so. Not that you’re asking but I’ll go on a date tonight with Kendra.”

“Nice… On the other hand, Patty is not buying any of my excuses.”

“I can cover you up.” He immediately offers. “Pass by the station and tell Joe we’re hanging out.”

“Thanks, but I think it’s better if I tell her I’m sick?” He answers, unsure.

“No worries, man. Whatever you prefer –is your girl anyway.”

* * *

When Cisco enters Barry’s bedroom for his next work day, he finds him sitting on his bed –he has gotten better non-surprisingly fast for him– trying to reach for a shirt under his bed.

“Can you not try to impress anyone? Let me help you, dude.”

Barry sighs in frustration and Cisco kneels to grab the shirt that he helps Barry to put on –his harmed back makes it almost impossible to lift his arms.  Cisco can’t help but notice Barry’s shoulders and back are freckled, and freckles are something he’s always thought are nice.

His inconclusive thoughts are brushed off his mind when he notices under the covers Barry is not wearing his usual sweats, but just his underwear instead. He knows Barry is not going to ask him for help, so he offers himself.

“Want me to find you a clean pair of sweats or shorts or-”

“No, thank you.” Particularly today he’s not in the best of moods and it comes out too harshly. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to be a dick, dude. I’d like to be alone for a while? I promise I’ll let you know if I need you.”

“Yeah, I’ll be around,” Cisco assures and leaves the bedroom somewhat disappointed.

* * *

Cisco can’t believe he’s been dating (meaning: he’s been quickly falling for) with an ancient goddess with a fucking soulmate. For real? Plus the guy looked like an authentic Adonis.

And as almost everything in his life, it ends. She chooses Carter over him, but he has to admit he doesn’t blame her; she’s done the same thing in all her 206 past lives as well.

At least he has Barry and Caitlin, because if he didn’t he’d be lost. The two of them have been a fix point in his life, through the darkest and the best times.

When they go to Star City and he starts realizing she’s not going to stay, he remembers the importance of friendship; the fact that Barry is the first person he told about his vibes of Kendra, just as Barry knew Cisco was the right one to talk to about time travel and its paradoxes.

It’s easy –easier than always.

Back in Central, Barry gets a phone call from Cisco.

“What’s up?”

“ _Oh yeah like your hero friend Ollie is in town you forgot we’d made plans._ ” Barry suddenly remembers he had to be at Cisco’s place like ten minutes ago to binge-watch Harry Potter while eating Pringles.

“We were catching up, _Love Muffin_ ,” Barry answers playfully. He speeds off to Cisco’s apartment and allows himself to come in.  Once in front of him, he says, “I’m all yours now, dude.”

“Just the way I like it.” Cisco smiles and gives him room to sit on the old couch.

* * *

Christmas comes around, the most _beautiful_ time of the year. It’s sharing time, giving time, family time.

And for the Allen family that means inviting everybody over to their place because they’re their family as well.

“I loved the shirt, really,” Cisco tells Barry in the kitchen, they were refilling everybody’s drinks. The shirt is like the ones Cisco normally wears: with round neck and short sleeves. It is black and in white capital letters it reads “Engineer”. Then, there’s its definition: “Someone who does precision guesswork based on unreliable data provided by those of questionable knowledge.” The truly best part is the final phrase, in bold and bigger font: “See also _wizard, magician_ ”.

Cisco Ramon in a t-shirt.

“Of course, anytime.” Barry shrugs, grabbing the bottles of Eggnog from the freezer. “Not that it beats the wireless earphones you made me.”

“You deserve it,” Cisco assures. Barry hands him one of the two bottles he got and they start serving their friends’ glasses. “What about Patty?” Cisco asks casually. “Has she given you her _precious_ gift yet or just the sweater?”

“ _Dude_.” Did Cisco just refer to Patty’s vagina as _her precious gift_? Damn, Barry hopes it at least is alcohol’s fault.

“What?” He asks back indigenized. “It’s important best friend knowledge.”

Barry nods, giving in. “She did actually.” He confesses. Then, he adds unnecessarily, “It was _so_ good.”

“Can’t say the same about Kendra.” Cisco participates. He realizes it had come out as if she wasn’t good in bed and he has no right to let people believe that without at least _testimony_ of it, so he clarifies, “Never found out about it, I mean.”

“That _sucks_.” Barry offers as what he thinks is a comforting slash pitiful way.

Cisco can’t deny it does suck a lot. He finally adds before they go back to the living room, sighing, “Tell me about it.”

* * *

“Oh my God, I’m sorry,” Cisco says startled waking up and sitting straight beside Barry, whose lap he had just been sleeping on. He rubs his eyes and yawns.

“Dude, relax,” Barry says loosely. “It’s not even past midnight yet. You can finish your nap or whatever,” he points to his lap and rearranges them in an inviting motion, “I really don’t mind sleeping like this and I’ve been told my legs are a comfortable pillow.”

“Why am I not surprised?” He asks sarcastically before returning to his original position and resting his head on Barry’s legs because whoever had told him so, they were right. Barry leans back and rests his head on the couch edge. “Is this even normal?” Cisco mumbles, getting comfortable on his side.

Barry caresses Cisco’s soft hair getting it out of his face, his eyes closed. “Do you _care_?”

Cisco considers his answer. “Not really.”

“Then sleep,” Barry orders stroking his hair once more and Cisco complies.

* * *

Cisco’s apartment is freaking crowded –they’d even invited Wally, for God’s sake (not that he doesn’t like him or anything but he didn’t live in a penthouse)- and when he came back from the kitchen with beverages for his guests he realized he had no place to sit in his own living room.

“Want me to move to the floor?” Barry offers from his place when he realizes Cisco is trying to figure out whom to disturb from their place so he can sit.

Cisco shakes his head immediately. “No, you’re my guest. I’ll take the floor.” He starts handing the drinks to his friends.

“Don’t give me that crap. You’re sitting right here.” Barry pats his legs. Patty is sitting next to him but she’s barely paying attention since she’s watching _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ for the first time unlike them, that almost knew the lines by heart already. She turns to Barry and realizes what he’s saying, smiles sweetly and focuses once more on the flat TV screen.

Cisco shrugs putting down the platter on his small living room table. “Do I have another choice?”

“That depends on what is more comfortable: floor or legs?” Barry asks knowingly, already straightening his position so Cisco can sit.

Cisco moves his way towards him. “Huh. I know that answer from experience.”

* * *

When the Reverse Flash returns, it’s a dark moment. Barry relives his feelings for Eobard and for what he’s done, he acts out of anger and wants to kill the man, manages to catch him but then things get even worse: he has to let him go to save Cisco.

He can’t tell he wasn’t confused at first –maybe more like his thoughts were clouded when he was first told he had to let him go. But after he internalized Cisco wouldn’t be like that (on the verge of death, spasmodic, noise bleeding, fucking trespassing the bed?!) if he sent Eobard back to his time, the choice was clear.

It worked and it had been absolutely worth it.

Besides, Patty had just left. He wouldn’t risk losing Cisco as well. It was way worse than losing a girlfriend –not to mention she’d just left but Cisco was going to _die_.

That night he goes back to STAR to check on Cisco. Entering the med bay, he asks, “Aren’t you going to your place?” The TV is on apparently Cisco likes Grey’s Anatomy.

“Nah. Almost dying transdimensionally is tiring and here is comfortable enough.”

Barry smirks. “I can stay.” He offers without thinking it. “You did the same for me when I couldn’t walk, so I’ll stay around in case you need anything.”

“Thanks. You really don’t have to, though.” Cisco replies, embarrassed.

“Patty just left, so…” Barry goes to sit in the chair at his bedside, “it’s not like I want to go and be sad and alone in my bedroom. I could use a friend right now as well.” He shrugs.

“Say no more.” Cisco agrees.

Like that, Barry gets some junk food for them –Wendy’s for Cisco and Pizza Hut for himself- and they watch Avatar together for the first time. When it’s over, it’s almost midnight and they are both tired and their eyes are fried.

“Are you sleeping there?” Cisco asks him, surprised.

“I can fall asleep literally anywhere, don’t worry.”

“This bed is big enough, jeez. I don’t even move in my sleep,” he insists.

“You need to _rest_.” Barry places a firm hand on Cisco’s shoulder and Cisco smiles.

“And what better way to do so than to have The Flash to watch my sleep closely? I mean it, I don’t care.”

Barry sighs. “ _Fine_. Just because I made you sit on my legs that other time at your place.”

Cisco is satisfied Barry yielded, and the latter gets into bed beside Cisco and then under the covers. It’s easing and comfortable. As he’s said –he could use a friend at the moment.

It’s also nice waking up with an arm around Cisco’s middle, he’s warm and soft, the situation altogether makes him feel safe and relaxed, with no worries nor stressed.

* * *

“Are you having all that by yourself?” Barry asks. Cisco’s head is on his lap –now it's a habit to watch movies like that- turned to the TV but then he turns his head to Barry and takes a chocolate bar out of his mouth.

“You want some?” He asks challengingly. “Then take it.” He puts it between his teeth, half of it inside of his mouth and half out.

Barry lifts an eyebrow and leans in.

Cisco kind of panics –he would’ve bet Barry wasn’t going to do it and instead he’d roll his eyes like he always does when he says something that level of stupid to then resign himself to have no chocolate.

But he was wrong because Barry is definitely opening his mouth now to take some of the chocolate portions and he’s definitely taking more than just a couple.

He bites almost everything Cisco had left out, his breath is a little loud but steady when he’s close to Cisco’s face. Their lips almost brush; Barry looks up just before he bites the bar and right after, as well. It’s a moment too personal and too intimate not to freeze. They are both quiet and the chemistry and the tension were plain and clear, tangible. After Barry retires of Cisco’s extreme personal space and he’s back at leaning on the couch and chewing his mouthful of chocolate (just as Cisco is) they go back to reality and realize Wrath of Khan credits are passing on the screen.

After both of them have eaten the chocolate, Cisco looks up and almost whispers, “I am and always shall be your friend.” He’s nervous and he hesitated on doing it, but there hasn’t been a single time when he hasn’t said it and tonight wouldn’t be the exception.

“Just friend, eh?”  Barry asks, he’s being confident and a little cocky, too.

Cisco raises his eyebrows in surprise, he wasn’t expecting that answer despite that moment they just had. He’d ask verbally what does Barry mean, but then Barry leans in closer and this time he cups Cisco’s face. He doesn’t do anything else, waiting for a sign of permission or maybe gathering the guts to ask for it. He doesn’t need said permission because is Cisco who finally closes their distance with a kiss.

It tastes like damn chocolate and is less innocent than they intended. Where had that come from? Cisco sits up to rest his butt on Barry’s legs so they’d be both more comfortable. Barry’s hands are on his sides until Cisco’s ones go to hold the nape of his neck and Barry decides to place his tentatively on the shorter man’s waist. Their skin burn under each other’s touch and their lips open and close in a slow sync for seconds that last an eternity. When they separate their breaths are loud and their pupils are darker than usual.

They exchange a look for a moment, just asking themselves in their heads what had happened.

“It’s just that you make me feel incredibly good,” Barry whispers. It comes out as if he’s being scolded and he has to perfectly justify his actions, but he won’t deny that he enjoyed the kiss or claim he’s sorry for it.

The easing and appealing sensation he’s been getting around Cisco lately is too strong to ignore it. As soon as he had a potential chance, he went with his intuition and at least it doesn’t look like he screwed up.

Cisco smiles and brushes his thumb over Barry’s lower lip. He notices Barry is fine with it, but he still gets too aware of the situation ad removes it.

“You make me feel really good, too.” He doesn’t refer just to the pretty great kiss or how comfortable he is with Barry’s closeness. He means all those other times when his mere company has cheered his day, their listening moments when one of them talks nonstop about something that’s bothering him and those many others spent talking but about mundane things... He means that Barry is someone that really understands him and gives him peace.

* * *

“Hey, you feeling okay?” Cisco asks jogging after Barry.

“Yeah, why?” Barry asks back, doubtful.

“You’re going slower than normal. I clocked fourteen and fifty miles an hour.”

Barry shrugs looking careless. “I’m sorry but how fast do I usually run?”

“ _Fifteen_ hundred,” Cisco informs worriedly. “Are you getting enough to eat?” His hand checks Barry’s temperature.

“Yes, yeah, dude, I’m fine, seriously.” He nods confidently since Cisco seems to be more than concerned. “You know that if I didn’t feel alright I’d tell you.”

Cisco is still a little mortified deep inside of him, yet he nods in response and places a hand on Barry’s bicep to lean for a kiss.

Barry kisses back without having second thoughts, but at a certain point not really long after, he looks worriedly around making sure nobody’s found them. He holds Cisco’s chin after the kiss and asks, “What about the security tapes?”

“You mean those I have full control over and that nobody checks live?”

Barry snorts. “Alright, then.”

* * *

Later that day, they’re at Cisco’s place, on the same couch where it had all started. Cisco had marshmallows and homemade chocolate fondue (aka the fucking heaven), so they were dipping those sugary little dudes on the delicacy.

“These things are the shit, man,” Cisco says, moaning at the taste. Barry agrees humming and savoring loudly as well.

“Y’know,” Barry says after he swallows, “I can’t believe Harry had… done all that.”

“I can’t believe he _figured out_ how to do it, man.”

“ _Plus_ that. I mean- Today while we were working together he literally threw me a fucking _eraser_ ,” he accuses offended.

“What? Seriously?” He’s surprised, who knew the guy's bad temper could go so far?

“Well, yeah. I think he felt guilty. It makes sense now that he wanted me to shut up about how I felt working with him and everything.” He shrugs and grabs another marshmallow from the bowl to dip it in chocolate.

“I guess. At least you’ll take me to Earth 2 as well,” Cisco offers.

“Of course.” Barry punches his arm. “How could I not? It’s the freaking multiverse man, that’s _your_ jam. And it’s gonna be both awesome and scary,” he lists off, “so I’ll need my nerdy back-up over there.”

“ _Just_ your nerdy back-up?” He asks mockingly, getting in his mouth a marshmallow.

“Alright,” Barry starts putting away the bowls with their snacks, “my awesome friend who’s a nerd _and_ an expertise kisser.” The space that separated them is gone and he stares into Cisco’s eyes.

Cisco humorously pretends to be unconvinced to mess with Barry. “Better,” he replies with his mouth half-full. Barry starts to kiss him from his cheek to his neck and Cisco is turned up easily. “Dude, at least let me swallow,” he giggles.

Barry grazes his teeth along Cisco’s sensitive skin and bites it timidly. When he hopes Cisco is done eating, he slowly gets out of that magical crook and Cisco smiles softly placing a hand behind Barry’s neck.

Barry starts kissing him; his lips are opening and closing around Cisco’s and his hands are on his thighs, caressing them slowly at first to then move along his jeans until they’re close to Cisco’s groin.

Cisco is taking things slow and patiently, trying not to let himself go immediately because otherwise, he’d embarrass himself.

After Barry’s done massaging and teasing Cisco’s _wonderful and desirable_ thighs, he decides to sit on Cisco’s lap to explore Cisco’s torso and back with is hands. He learns Cisco is more muscled than he seems under his clothes, his arms and chest are toned and there’s something about his damn pectorals that make Barry moan in the kiss and bite Cisco’s lower lip. His legs are on each side of Cisco’s hips, and Cisco can’t help but feeling a hard-on against his low stomach. He presses back and pushes Barry closer to him using his hands, which are strategically on Barry’s lower back.

Barry is positive he’s blushing by now –not to mention he’s wishing with all his heart Cisco’s hands move to his ass. He tangles one hand in Cisco’s soft and aromatic hair, and with the other, he finally, after some hesitation, takes one of Cisco’s hands to make it rest on his ass.

It’s Cisco’s turn to groan, his hands are squeezing shamelessly Barry’s butt cheeks and their feeling is too paradisiac not to become crazy about it. Barry retires slowly, resting his forehead against Cisco’s. They’re breathless and they remain like that, taking a little break and figuring out where things are leading.

“Are we, um, are we going to take care of that?” Cisco asks. He’s scared Barry doesn’t want this like he does, but at the same time, he thinks it’s illogical to get that aroused and let things go so far if that is the case.

Barry’s face reddens, “Aren’t you a problem solver?”

 

 

If you think about it, blow-jobs are too personal. It’s not something you’d do to anyone, there’s something beyond hygiene issues that makes them special. Wanting someone to feel so much pleasure you put their genitals in your mouth? That’s something. Wanting them so much that you find your own pleasure and release while doing it? That’s a whole other thing –and it’s way more intimate.

* * *

“Your doppelganger is _edible_.” Cisco says turning his face over his shoulder. Barry’s naked legs are tangled around his own and they would make it impossible to move.

Barry lifts an eyebrow though he’s not sure Cisco is able to see it. “You want me to cosplay as him some day?” He caresses Cisco’s torso with his hand. Hopefully, when Cisco recovers from his orgasm, he’ll be ready for another round and Barry’s hand is going to be ready to get him going.

Cisco smiles. “Nah, I’ll stick to my Earth 1 Barry. Though when Harry told me to shut him up I did want to kiss him already.”

* * *

Cisco was pretty much terrified that they weren’t able to get Barry from Zoom’s lair. When they do, he channels his emotions through ferocity and neediness- to say the least. If he didn’t know better, he’d be taking Barry right here in STAR restrooms. Instead, he’s rocking his body against Barry’s and kissing him, who didn’t reject the treatment at all and was up for was Cisco had to offer him.

At this point, there has to be some release, because they had gone too far not to. Cisco unbuttons and unzips Barry’s jeans and lowers these among his underwear, his cock is set free and when Cisco wraps his hand around him, trying to go slow for the dryness, Barry closes his eyes tight lost in Cisco’s smell, resting his forehead on his shoulder and feeling like he could explode at any second.

“Thank you for saving me today,” he pants, holding on the sink behind him for some support –Cisco’s hand is skillful.

“Did you really think we’d leave you there? That _I would_?” His hand twists. “No chance.” He’s able to fasten his strokes with some help of Barry’s precum.

“It means a lot,” he struggles to say through the handjob. “Really – _Ah, fuck, I’m close._ ”

Cisco smiles at the statement and looks for Barry's face to kiss him, first on the cheeks, then on his sinful mouth. He feels Barry’s muscles tense under his touch and he vibrates before cumming; Cisco makes sure to prevent Barry from making a mess, his hand covering the head of his aching and now sensitive member.

Barry is tired, he’s panting and he looks Cisco in the eyes. “What about you?” He asks, willing to suck Cisco off if he wanted.

“Don’t worry. I want to make sure to be loaded for tonight.”

* * *

“I’m so jealous about the fact of your doppelganger is just having your ideal life –you know married to the love of his life and everything,” Cisco isn’t going to mention his mom, he knew it’s not necessary, “and mine is – _was_ one of Zoom’s minions.” He sighs heavily before adding, “Plus I had to stand the whole _Iris_ charade.”

Barry looks up lazily from his dinner and pouts.  “C’mon, I had to make it look real.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Cisco warns pointing at him with his fork.

* * *

“Seeing past-you was insane.” Barry confesses. Their fingers are intertwined as they lay uncomfortably on Cisco’s couch while they watch an alien’s documentary on Discovery Channel.

“Really? How was I like again?”

“Dude, clueless. Of Dr. Wells and _this_ , obviously…” There’s a short pause, but the mention of their undefined relationship doesn’t turn it awkward. “I’d even forgotten by that time we’d watched Wrath of Khan like _five_ times already.”

Cisco giggles and nods. “So… you’re sure this happened in the original timeline too? Not a product of time travel?” He’s been scared this is all new to Barry, that he hadn’t left a timeline where he and Cisco were a thing.

“Nope,” Barry assures calmly. “Our first kiss was still the one from the chocolate and everything?”

Cisco recalls that defining night between them. “Yes.”

“Right. So it all should be the same. Though… in the original timeline, Hartley, he…”

“What? Did he die or something?” Cisco alarms.

“No, no. He just remained evil. I pretended when I saw him ‘cause I won’t admit to everyone I did alter the timeline,” Barry explains. “But… it didn’t affect anything else, right? You’ve never had anything with him, a crush or… I don’t know, a kiss, maybe…?” He’s been wondering what if… what if Hartley had found out about Cisco’s inclinations before he did? What if they had a past together, or if they’d been fuck buddies-

“No, Barry. You don’t have to worry. We weren’t a thing in this timeline.”

Barry sighs in what feels like the biggest relief of his life. “Oh thank God.”

* * *

They’re on their way to the hospital where they’ll try Cisco’s powers for the second time that day.

After considering it for a while, Barry decides that if he’s going to tell someone about this then it has to be Cisco.

“Guess what,” he starts.

“What?”

“I went to _another_ Earth, dude,” he finally shares.

“ _What_? When, how? Why didn’t you take me too?” Cisco is confused, in what _time_ did Barry leave?!

“I didn’t mean to. This morning. When we were testing the tachyon device.”  Cisco is speechless and trying to connect the dots. “Time didn’t pass in here, but I spent like a day and a half there. And that’s not even the best part.”

“Keep talking! What else?” Cisco asks excitedly.

“There’s a lady superhero over there!” He exclaims, turning on his fanboy mode.

“ _No way_. Like Trajectory?”

“Better. Like Superman. I mean, she’s Supergirl, Superman’s cousin and she’s an alien, dude.”

“Wait, so _aliens_ _are a thing_?” His mind is about to short circuit right now, plenty of data in not enough time.

“Hell yeah, they are,” Barry confirms.

“And what did she look like?” Cisco inquires.

“She was gorgeous, man. I thought about showing you her Earth 1 doppelganger.”

Cisco nods in response. “Absolutely. This is gold, honestly,” He says going through the whole thing in his head once more.

Barry notices the graphics on his tablet change and he focuses on them, implicitly finishing their talk about other Earths and Gorgeous Aliens. As that happens, he says, “This area has the highest levels of residual transdimensional energy.”

Thinking about the reasons why they were here again, Barry realizes he couldn't have been more excited when he realized Cisco was going to be their way to reopen the breaches. Cisco would finally have the chance to be a hero on the field, using his powers. And since he knew it was a wonderful feeling, he was eager about his friend having the same experience.

Only, that Cisco had felt intimidated at the very last moment, and pretty much just ran his way out of there…

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://allenlightwood.tumblr.com/post/134975584716/barry-and-patty-scene-05-deleted-scene-from)’s a deleted scene where Patty and Barry had just had sex. 
> 
> The song that Barry sings in the shower is Golden Days by Panic! At the Disco and is really good. Also, [here's](http://reid-me-like-a-book.tumblr.com/post/146313254329) the shirt Barry gave Cisco for Christmas.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this!!! It was a delight to write it.


End file.
